Memorias de una Sugar Queen
by Miss Perchman
Summary: No todo el mundo tiene su cuento de hadas en el primer intento. A veces necesitan crecer un poco primero. Veinte cosas sobre Lottie La Bouff. Traducción/Adaptación del fic de Ana Nigma.


**Disclaimer: "** La Princesa y el Sapo"es propiedad de Disney.

 **El fic es de Anna Nigma**.

Solo me limito a traducir/adaptar (sin autorización oficial por el momento) este gran fic. Pequeño sí, pero me hizo querer a Lottie como a nadie.

Disfruten.

* * *

 _La vida misma es el más maravilloso cuento de hadas._

 _Hans Christian Andersen_

 **Memorias de una Sugar Queen**

1\. La madre de Charlotte fue la primera persona que la llamó Lottie. Después de su muerte, exactamente tres personas están permitidas a continuar llamándola así: Tia, Eudora y su padre.

2\. Su padre nunca la menciona. Es la única cosa que ella cuida en no preguntarle jamás a él.

3\. Ella mantenía su cabello corto antes de volverse popular el peinado. La gente cree que ella es una simple fashionista adelantada a la moda, pero en realidad es porque Rapunzel no tuvo un final feliz.

4\. Dos semanas después de que el padre de Tia muriera en la guerra, Eudora recibió una carta negándole su soporte financiero destinado a las viudas de los soldados. Tres días más tarde Charlotte demandó dieciocho nuevos vestidos hechos a mano por Eudora. Su padre la vio, sonrió, e hicieron incluso veinte.

5\. Ella no es estudiosa. Las matemáticas la frustran, la historia le aburre, y el francés la confunde. Gasta más tiempo y energía evitando sus lecciones que trabajando en ellas.

6\. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo el tema hasta que vio a Tia admirando sus libros de escuela, reconoció la mirada que ponía cada vez que Lottie se quejaba de estar estudiando cuando ella, en cambio, estaba jugando afuera todo el tiempo. Ella se lanzó en el más grande berrinche de su joven vida esa noche. A la mañana siguiente sus tutores son informados que tendrían otra estudiante.

7\. Tres años después de que su madre se fuera a un mejor lugar ella decide que es tiempo de que tenga una madrastra malvada.

8\. No cree tener dificultad siendo su padre rico, agradable y guapo. El problema es que él también es muy inteligente. Es un hombre de negocios, uno bueno, y no llegó a esa posición sin ser ajeno de los motivos de la gente alrededor de él. Se dirige a las cada vez más horribles mujeres con apenas un segundo vistazo, pero nunca las llama por su nombre.

9\. Ese particular honor lo tiene siempre Tiana.

10\. Tiana es su mejor amiga. Esto nunca cambiara.

11\. Cuando Lottie tiene catorce años ella es enviada lejos a terminar la escuela. Ella es un éxito instantáneo. Es rica, hermosa y todo el mundo quiere ser su amigo. Ahí hay una chica (igual de amada e igual de rica) llamada Anna quien se vuelve particularmente cercana cuando las vacaciones de navidad llegan y solo puede invitarla a su hogar.

12\. La visita está planificada para tres semanas. Dura menos de tres horas.

13\. Más tarde, después de que Anna es montada en un tren directo con rumbo a Nueva York, Lottie se impacta de cómo una chica tan bonita puede decir cosas tan horribles. Se sorprende de cómo alguien podría creerles.

14 Lottie no ve nobleza solo en ella misma. Ella ve el potencial de una princesa en todo el mundo. En sus amigas de la escuela y en Eudora pero en especial, especial en Tía. Por eso no está particularmente sorprendida cuando su mejor amiga se casa con Naveen.

15\. Lottie ama las bodas. De hecho, ella las ama _tanto_ que se casó tres veces antes de cumplir los treinta.

16\. Su primer esposo era un duque. Él era guapo, rico, encantador y no la amaba ni un poco. Después de las infidelidades de los últimos ocho meses y de que firmaron los papeles de divorcio nunca volvió a verlo otra vez.

17\. Su segundo esposo era un buen hombre. Es prudente, confiable y moderadamente cariñoso con ella y su dinero mutuo los próximos cinco años; que son satisfactorios. Entonces su padre colapsa.

18\. Él y Eudora nunca han estado juntos, pero la posibilidad siempre ha estado ahí. Sus manos y las de él se buscan cuando está muriendo. Lottie se pasa toda la noche llorando y pensando. Busca los papeles de su segundo divorcio a la mañana siguiente.

19\. Su tercer marido es dulce y tímido, ella lo conoce desde siempre. Él la ama desde que tienen trece. Ella jamás vuelve a ver papeles de divorcio otra vez.

20\. Porque a veces cuando una mujer dice "después" ella en realidad quiere decir después. Mucho, mucho después. Incluso si ella no sabe cuándo.


End file.
